Talking To the Moon
by MusicSoundsBetterWithKogan
Summary: Two years later, Logan still misses Kendall and has regrets of a mistake he made. Song fic based on "Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars, mentions of past Kogan. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

_I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<br>I want you back  
>I want you back<br>_

He was all I wanted. I couldn't stand the fact he wasn't mine anymore. I couldn't stand that one little mistake had ruined everything we had together.

_My neighbors think  
>I'm crazy<br>But they don't understand  
>You're all I had<br>You're all I had  
><em>

I remembered that day like it was yesterday. I was yelling at him at the top of my lungs not caring who heard me.

"I can't believe you Kendall!" I screamed. I didn't know what to think. Just a few minutes before, I had walked into the apartment we shared only to see him making out with another girl.

"I swear I didn't do anything Logan! You have to believe me." Kendall was begging, trying to make me see reason but I was blinded by my hurt. I didn't even give him the chance to explain. I told him I never wanted to see him again, and with that he packed his bags and drove off. I was crying at this point, and as Kendall drove off, I saw he was as well, but I didn't care. Kendall brought this on himself. I turned back and slowly walking back into the apartment, ignoring the stares from all our neighbors who had come outside to see what all the yelling and screaming was about.

_At night when the stars  
>light up my room<br>I sit by myself  
>Talking to the Moon.<br>trying to get to You  
><em>

It had been two years. I found out from that girl that she had kissed him, and he had no interest in her. I knew it was the truth, and I also knew I had just made a huge mistake. I tried calling Kendall but his phone was turned off. Next, I called his mom thinking that's where he must have gone, but she hadn't seen him. Since then, Kendall had just…disappeared. No one ever saw or heard from him.

_In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too.  
>Or Am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon?<em>

Every night I would sit by the window in the bedroom we once shared. I could never sleep anymore knowing it was my fault Kendall was gone. I was the reason why his entire family was in pain, the reason we would never grow old together. I had given up on sleeping long ago, and would just stare at the moon until daytime came. The moon gave me comfort. Kendall had told me once that when I missed him, just look at the moon and remember he was on the other side thinking about me too, when he had moved back to Minnesota for a year. I hoped he was still on the other side thinking about me also.

_I'm feeling like  
>I'm famous<em>

_The talk of the town  
><em>

I see people whispering every time I go out into town. Kendall and I were always known around town as a cute pair. Everyone would always smile when they saw us out together. It was no secret that Kendall had disappeared and people correctly guessed that it had to do with our breakup. This was one of the things on my mind as I looked up at the full moon. I hated people staring at me. It was a constant reminder of what happened. Not that I could forget what happened anyway. James and Carlos tried to get me to move on, try dating again, but I couldn't.

_They're talking back  
>At night when the stars<br>light up my room  
>I sit by myself<br>Talking to the moon.  
>trying to get to You<br>_

I tried to reach him a few other times after that. I emailed him several times but I never received a response back.

_In hopes you're on  
>the other side<br>Talking to me too.  
>Or am I a fool<br>who sits alone  
>Talking to the moon?<br>_All I could do was hope one day he would forgive me and come back. _  
><em>

_'Cause every night  
>I'm talking to the moon<em>

Still trying to get to you  
>In hopes you're on<br>the other side  
>Talking to me too<br>Or am I a fool  
>who sits alone<br>Talking to the moon?

Ohoooo...

I know you're somewhere out there  
>Somewhere far away<p>

"I'm sorry Ken..."


	2. Chapter 2

Logan logged on to his emails. He did this several times a day, always hoping to find an email from Kendall, any news on him at all but like always, not one was there. He let out a defeated sigh and shut his laptop. James and Carlos had also tried on numerous occasions to get in contact with their missing friend but had also failed. After a year, they had decided to just stop trying. It was obvious Kendall wasn't planning to come back, but Logan never gave up. The police were also called after the blonde had been missing for three days, but after searching for a while, there wasn't anything they could do either.

_Knock Knock_

Logan stood up as he heard someone at the door. He opened it, revealing his two best friends behind it. "Hey bud. How you doing?" James asked. Logan just shrugged in response and gestured for him and Carlos to enter. Carlos offered a sad smile, not saying anything.

"Whats up?" Logan asked in a sad voice.

"We just wanted to see how you're holding up." Carlos answered.

"Alright I guess. I know you guys keep telling me to move on, but I just can't." James nodded in sympathy.

"I know but you can't just stay like this for the rest of your life. Obviously, Kendall is out there somewhere starting over, and maybe you need to do the same. I know it's hard but it's not fair to you to be unhappy like this for the rest of your life." Logan just looked down, tears starting to gather in his eyes. He hated not knowing what happened to Kendall. For all he knew, he could have been killed or run into some other trouble. Or simply just moved on. The brunette couldn't decide which was worse.

"Come on Logie, at least try." Carlos pleaded. "We hate seeing you like this."

"Thanks for stopping by guys, but I have some errands I have to run." Logan walked over to the hallway closet and pulled out a jacket and took his keys out of the pocket. James and Carlos shared a look knowing Logan was trying to get rid of them.

"Alright... See you later." Both boys waved goodbye and walked out, Logan following behind. They walked to their cars in silence. They shared goodbyes again when Logan got into his car, and James and Carlos into James' car.

**A/N: Okay so Lovin' Big Time Rush convinced me to make this into a multi-chapter story and I loved the idea! Sorry it's short, I wanted to show how Logan is without Kendall now. I will try to make the next one longer. (: Also, I'll try working on my other story, Together We Can Do Anything. I've just been having writer's block with it. **


End file.
